


razed to the ground

by yhighon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Realistic Minecraft, Team Chaos, Video Game Mechanics, based on events of 01/06, i am a team chaos sympathizer if u couldn't tell, idk how to tag this lmao, philza is now part of team chaos i do not take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: He could hear Philza shouting, yelling about Withers. Dream was laughing, the signature wheeze coming through the communicator. Techno continued to fight, slamming down bottles to fix his armor before going right back into the fray, doing what he did best. TNT was going off all around them, coming down like rain.(Team Chaos rises again, to finish what Wilbur started.)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	razed to the ground

Dream stood above L’manberg, on the grid he’d built the day before. Twenty minutes, and this whole place would go up in flames. He couldn’t help but look forward to it, leaving this place in smithereens, even more effective than Wilbur’s final show.

He watched Techno fight below him, aiming fireworks and using his sword to its full capability, sending blood splattering over the dirt, becoming absolutely covered in it. He only looked on for a second, just to see Tubbo be killed, covered in wolf bites and finally stabbed by Techno.

The other man could only fight for so long, meaning Dream had limited time to work with. Dream was used to working on a timetable, always a new plan, new idea, all moving very quickly. He set up the dispensers, the redstone staining his hands as it was set. His fingers were moving faster than he could keep up with, but he kept moving, laying the redstone, setting the TNT. He didn’t have as much as he wanted, but it would be enough to blow the place to kingdom come, much more than Wilbur ever had.

He hadn’t expected his plan to work so well, getting the disc from Tubbo and working with Techno to destroy this place. He’d wanted to do this since the beginning, since Wilbur Soot had foolishly declared independence and started a war.

Seeing the look on Tommy’s face as it all blew up in his face would be more than worth it.

_You whisper to Technoblade: five more minutes_

He watched Techno kill Captain Puffy, Tubbo trip over a corpse. Philza was somewhere, spawning Withers as fast as possible. Four already swarmed the people fighting below, causing even more damage.

Watching a Wither pass below him, he began the explosions.

It was even better than he could’ve imagined. TNT rained over the country, blowing up people and property alike. The redstone contraption worked perfectly, lighting the TNT and pushing it to the air, exploding once it hit the ground.

Dream watched them scramble, like ants with water poured into their anthill. They moved quickly, dying and respawning faster than he could keep up with. Die, respawn, come back into the fight, die again. They were all covered in blood and ash, the fireworks that Techno used making red and black sparks fly.

Had he known it would’ve been this easy the whole time, he would’ve done this much sooner. Tubbo was even more of an idiot than he’d originally thought, if he was willing to give his only leverage to Dream, whose only objective was destroying anything that got in his way.

He almost wished he were down with Techno, on the battlefield, killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to come across his path, but watching the whole place go up was enough, as the TNT kept falling.

Techno slashed his sword across another chest, watching as Jack Manifold died, choking. He kept moving, around the buildings, through anyone that came close. Fireworks were going off left and right, sending off sparks as Techno fought.

Tubbo moved towards him, and Techno surged forward, sword scraping against his diamond armor with an awful sound. They clashed for a minute before Techno managed to land his sword, the netherite managing to pierce the armor. He ran Tubbo through before ripping his sword away, pushing the dying president to the side. He lay dying on the ground for a moment before the respawn started, his body disappearing to whatever bed he’d managed to set.

“The signal!” He shouted, before sending fireworks into the air, the cue to Philza to start spawning the Withers. The main part of the plan was in motion, and they were just waiting on Dream to finish setting up his part.

As if on cue, he received a message from Dream.

_Dream whispers to you: five more minutes_

Five more minutes, and this whole place would go into the ground, blown to something unrecognizable. He couldn’t wait.

Techno had tried to be nice, tried to fuck off into the woods to live the rest of his life in peace, something he hadn’t had in a long time. But L’manberg had to drag him into their conflicts like they did everyone else on the server, causing problems and avoidable consequences.

He shot off fireworks from his rocket launcher, laughing as they went off, exploding in people’s faces, killing them. The voices were moving a mile a minute, faster than Techno could even catch. He only caught snippets, but the gist was that they wanted blood.

And blood he would give them.

Withers began to spawn as Philza created them, using the Wither skulls. People scrambled to get away from them, yelling and making noise. The entire place was deafening, as people moved and yelled to each other, trying to help.

It was only a few minutes later that TNT started going off, hitting the ground and blowing up, taking anything around with it. Buildings were destroyed, people were blown up, and Techno continued to fight, ignoring the various limbs that were everywhere, the blood that dripped from what was left of the trees.

He’d expected one or two rounds of TNT, but it kept coming, never seeming to run out as the ground got lower and lower, huge caverns being created. Techno barely managed to miss being blown up as more of it came down. Withers flew past, contributing to the wreckage, and Techno internally thanked Philza.

People were running, screaming, getting bitten by dogs and killing each other by accident, invisibility potions making it nearly impossible to see who was who. Netherite armor was flying across the battlefield, falling down pits and getting blown up.

There was carnage everywhere, people dying left and right to each other, to the Withers, to the TNT.

It was fantastic.

Philza stood off to the side, watching as Techno fought his way through the crowd, sword swinging and cutting through people with ease. 

He was just waiting on the signal, a firework shot directly into the air, to start his own part of the attack. He was nearly vibrating in excitement, waiting for the destruction to really start.

Waiting on the signal, he was trying to help Techno, shooting arrows as fast as he could load them into the bow. Most missed, people moving around too much for him to get a clear shot, but others landed, killing a few as they hit their mark.

Captain Puffy was the only one to notice him, shooting back, but he managed to win, and she died, respawning to go back into the main fight.

Potions sat in his bag, ready to be used at any time. He threw invisibility potions, making almost everyone invisible. The totem was the only thing giving him away. 

“Tubbo has the totem!” Techno yelled, and Philza laughed before continuing to shoot arrows at people, aiming to kill. His skills for events like this had sat unused for far too long, but now he let loose, using his full capabilities, aiming and shooting arrows as quickly as he could.

Sounds of barking were everywhere, wolves dying left and right as they attacked the others, Sapnap taking the lead, killing every single wolf that he could get his sword to. They were biting him relentlessly, but he leaned into it, using it to his advantage. Philza was almost impressed. 

The signal flew into the air, red and black sparks alerting Philza to his current objective. Quickly, he pulled out the soul sand and the Wither skulls, beginning to spawn them. He spawned two from where he stood, before running in zig zags, spawning Wither after Wither after Wither. Nobody tried to stop him, too preoccupied with Techno. 

The Withers began to destroy things for them, shooting explosive skulls at random to anyone they’d managed to spot. Philza barely had time to get out of the way after spawning them, the totem still clutched in his left hand.

Before he’d managed to get enough Withers spawned, the TNT started raining down from the grid, Dream finally done setting it up. It was going rather quickly, exploding and mixing with the Wither shots so much that Philza couldn’t even tell which sound was coming from where.

People were running, past Philza without taking much notice of him, so much armor flying around that he went unnoticed. A lot of people didn’t care about the carnage, too busy saving themselves from the explosives. 

Philza laughed as he watched Quackity get blown to pieces, bits of him falling to the ground as he respawned.

They should’ve done this a long time ago. 

Dream watched as L’manberg exploded, TNT hitting already exposed places and blowing new holes into them, making the already various holes worse, making buildings fall into pieces. 

He could see Nihachu from here, setting the L’mantree on fire. It was something he had told Techno to destroy, to take their symbol from them, but Techno had never actually learned about the tree, making it one of the last things to stand before the TNT started its descent.

Nihachu looked like she was having fun, at least.

Punz had given him enough information to ensure that the Cabinet and other citizens of L’manberg had no supplies other than what they’d had prior, giving him ample time to destroy everything they’d managed to prepare. 

It was hard to see who was who, with so much invisibility going around that the only visible part was armor, but Dream could get a gist. He watched Tommy stand to the side, yelling instructions, a child of war at heart. He almost laughed as Techno shot him with fireworks, forcing him to move out of the way or die.

Dream felt nothing but victory. They would have nothing left after this, and he could destroy them, over and over if need be. 

He could take them in his hands, and break them. It was better than watching Wilbur do it the first time, take down the country by his own crazed hands. This time, it was Dream pulling the trigger. It would be Dream seeing the white flags wave in the air, or they would die.

Maybe both.

Eventually, Tommy showed up on the platform, with Tubbo trailing behind him.

“You could’ve just burned the discs.” He said, and Dream reveled in the broken tone, the quiet way he said it.

“Tommy, this is way more fun.” He said, and lit the TNT.

He kept setting off the TNT, refilling the dispensers as they ran out with more and more. The Withers continued to fly around, getting in the way as they caused chaos down on the ground. Exploding skulls moved among the TNT, causing more craters.

Dream threw his head back and laughed. A high pitched wheeze, in nothing but absolute joy. 

“Yes!”

“I wanna see the bedrock!” Techno yelled, as he killed someone that ran at him. They folded over, only to respawn a few feet away. Fundy stood in front of him, coated in blood and gunpowder. 

Fundy was laughing. It was slightly disconcerting, but Techno slaughtered him again and moved on, avoiding the rapidly appearing ravines, water flowing everywhere.

The country was a mess, and Techno couldn’t be happier. This was finally his revenge for being used as a weapon, his revenge for being betrayed by anyone the second they got the chance. L’manberg would know better than to come to Techno for help ever again.

He could hear Philza shouting, yelling about Withers. Dream was laughing, the signature wheeze coming through the communicator. Techno continued to fight, slamming down bottles to fix his armor before going right back into the fray, doing what he did best.

If they thought Techno was a monster, they had no idea. Years spent with Philza and on his own honed his fighting skills, making him the best fighter on the server, only rivaled by Dream himself. 

The only person who even came close in fighting was in the air, raining TNT down on all of them.

Team Chaos was something Techno never thought he’d do again, something he thought he’d never have to do again. He’d been perfectly happy in retirement, with Philza and their turtle farm.

Tommy had ruined it, as always. Techno was prepared.

He didn’t expect the one helping him destroy L’manberg to be Dream. He’d expected Tommy to be on his side, fighting with him. 

He should’ve known Tommy never would’ve destroyed L’manberg. It only made the destruction better. The taste of betrayal on his tongue only added to the gunpowder in the air and the blood getting in his eyes, his sword dripping as he continued to move.

_Finishing what Wilbur started_ , Dream had said. Techno couldn’t agree more. Burn the place to the ground. Take the government with it. Bathe in the ashes and blood and make your objectives known.

They had a common goal, him and Dream. They also had a common pain in the ass.

“Techno, don’t shoot!” Tommy stood in front of him, half-broken armor to the side. 

“You should move, Tommy.” Techno said, pointing the rocket launcher at him. 

“Techno, no! You’re selfish. You’ve betrayed us! We’re your friends!” Tommy yelled, holding his hands out. “You killed Tubbo!”

“That’s true, he’s the president.” Techno retorted, not denying it in the slightest. He, at the very least, was honest.

“You killed him before that! We were gonna get the discs back!” Tommy protested.

“I never cared about the discs! You never thought of me as a friend.” He said flatly, sending the firework flying. 

“Just let people do what they want!” Tommy yelled, dodging the firework. He nearly fell off the platform while doing so, and Techno shot another.

“I tried, and they tried to execute me!’ Techno argued back.

“You’re worse than the government, Techno!” Tommy said, and Techno was done listening.

“I was a weapon to you. All I wanted was to take down the government!” 

Philza could barely see through the wreckage, but that barely mattered. The only thing that mattered anymore was building Withers, spawning them in and causing chaos. He was still trying to avoid the falling TNT, not looking to get blown to pieces while he was trying to help Techno. 

The paths that were still standing to get across the country were slowly being blown to bits, the prime path now with gaping holes in the middle of it. 

He had to utilize his parkour skills, but he kept spawning Withers, until finally he ran out of skulls. After that it was a matter of avoiding the explosives, getting up to the obsidian platform where Dream still stood, setting off the rest of it.

Getting his trident from Techno, he propelled himself up, landing next to Dream, who nodded to him before moving to the other side, still setting off TNT. Philza took the other side, quickly setting off what he had with him. TNT continued to explode, helped along by Dream and Philza. 

Techno was flying around on his own trident, using slow-falling potions to create an airstrike with the fireworks he was still shooting out of the rocket launcher.

“This Wither is following me! Who spawned this Wither?” Techno demanded, killing one of the Withers.

“Probably you, Techno!” Captain Puffy yelled from the ground.

“That was me.” Philza laughed. There were still plenty of Withers running around, Eret chasing them in order to kill them for the Nether stars.

Maybe an hour later, the TNT started to dissipate, and it started to rain. The ground was quickly turned into a sludge of ash, gunpowder, and blood, staining the stone that was now where a country used to be. Dream chose to stay on the platform, avoiding most of the angry citizens of L’manberg, especially Quackity, who was having what looked like a very intense conversation with Tubbo and Tommy. 

He made sure the rest of the TNT would continue falling before he began his retreat, taking his leave in the middle of the wreckage. No one noticed as he slipped away, more preoccupied with the rubble that used to be a country. 

Either way, L’manberg was destroyed, razed to the ground, and Dream was proud of recent events. He would have to withdraw Punz later, make sure that he wasn’t exposed, and he would get more information. Until then, he could leave them like this, desperate and destroyed beyond any shadow of a doubt.

Once people began to leave, moving on to salvage whatever was left of their things and property, Techno started moving to leave, going to find Philza and gather the rest of their collective weapons before starting to head back to the arctic.

They walked back in relative silence, tired and worn out from fighting. The walk back through the Nether wasn’t bad, with only a few Piglins trying to come after them. Soon enough they were back at their base, and making a new area for the wolves, leaving them inside Ghostbur’s house. A surprising amount of them survived, and Techno went to work making sure they were sitting inside the house so he didn’t have a horde of wolves following him everywhere.

They started building a stasis chamber, a way to teleport the wolves easier. They worked on it in easy silence, the only sound between them being easy banter when there was an opportunity for a joke. 

Team Chaos had succeeded once again, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i'm a team chaos sympathizer. philza counts, no i do not take criticism. the main characters i care about rn are dream, techno, philza, ranboo, and nihachu and that's about it lmao i'm a little fed up with everyone else
> 
> this stream was so epic, idk if i did it justice but i tried my best, adding my own spin of course
> 
> have a good day/night, don't blow up a country ;)


End file.
